It is commonly known in the art to cover either residential or commercial building windows with panels, boards, or fabric to protect said windows during the high winds produced by a hurricane or other tropical storm. The process of covering windows with fabric, wood (or plywood), or otherwise is commonly known as boarding windows. Boarding windows reduces overall damage to a home or commercial building by reducing damage caused by wind and rain. Covering or boarding windows also reduces damage to a residential home or commercial building by preventing debris from flying through a window. Utilizing fabric to cover windows in preparation for a strong storm or hurricane is highly advantageous in that it is cost effective and storage of fabric proves to be simple.
However, attaching a durable fabric to the outside of a residential home or commercial building window is difficult. The high winds of a hurricane require a strong connection holding the fabric over the window. Current methods of holding fabric over a window includes various screw/bolt configurations, or by various straps and tape. Accordingly, it is highly advantageous to provide a strong and secure connection means for a durable and resilient fabric to cover a residential home or commercial window.